How it all went wrong
by AnotherCharmedFan
Summary: Piper dies and everything goes downhill from there. Set in the unchanged future. ChrisXBianca.
1. Chapter 1- The Birthday

"_Happy 14th birthday peanut" sang Piper halliwell as she embraced her baby boy just as he came home from school._

"_Thanks mum" said Chris and then added slightly annoyed "I thought you had forgotten since everyone has been ignoring me since morning" _

_Suddenly Chris felt himself being pivoted away and his eyes widened when he saw the energy ball headed towards his mother who was now in the spot he had vacated. He buckled slightly under the impact of the energy ball as it hit his mother and felt her slump against him. He angrily flicked his hand at the demon and watched in satisfaction as it blew up. Just as he was about to bend over and heal his mother's wounds, he felt something press against his head and his world went black._

_When Chris awoke he felt groggy and jumped up as the events of what happened caught up with him. He rushed towards where his mother was taking shallow breaths and was alarmed at the amount of blood that was staining the carpet. _

_Suddenly as though she could sense his presence piper Halliwell turned towards and gasped out the last four words she would ever say again" I love you, peanut" _

_On that day something inside Christopher Perry Halliwell, the second most powerful witch in the world, broke. He could no longer access his power to heal._

_Chris held his mothers corpse sobbing uncontrollably for what felt like hours when the jingling of orbs was heard. Wyatt Matthew Halliwell oldest of the charmed progenies had come home and he had a big grin on his face. He was holding a gift wrapped in blue wrapping paper and as soon as he felt his brother's emotions he dropped the present and rushed into the foyer. What he saw would haunt him for years to come._

"_Dad!" he yelled at the heavens before rushing to his brother's side. Chris did not even acknowledge his presence even when he dropped the block in their bond as he did not want Chris peeking at his birthday present._

"_She's gone Wyatt" croaked Chris as his tears continued to fall._

_Wyatt was in a daze he was still grasping the fact that the eldest and most powerful of the charmed ones the strongest witch of their time was gone. He sank to the floor and placed an arm around his younger his other arm reaching out to touch the face of his mother. Her eyes which were once sparkling with life was now a dull brown, her brown hair was matted with blood. Wyatt closed his eyes and grieved for his mother soon tears were also spilling down his face as he realized that his mother, the anchor of their family was gone. _

_Suddenly Wyatt and Chris both sensed someone orbing in, Leo had finally decided to check in on why his eldest was calling him. When he saw the corpse of his ex-wife he roughly pushed his kids aside and knelt beside her stroking her head._

_Leo's hands continued glowing gold as he tried to heal his wife. "What happened" he all but choked out_

"_Demons" said Chris softly and Wyatt heard how his voice broke. Wyatt realized through their bond, that Chris was blaming himself for his mother's death._

_Wyatt grabbed Chris's hand and cast a glance at his father who nodded and orbed himself and his brother into his brother's bedroom, giving their father some time to mourn alone. He gently lifted his brother's head and looked into his eyes asking the question he so desperately wanted to know._

"_What happened Chris?"_

_Chris looked away as he replayed the memory in his head and allowing Wyatt access to it as well. Wyatt noted that through their bond Chris was feeling nothing. It was as though all his emotions were switched off he was numb and Wyatt was very worried because if Chris continued like this he would sink into depression. Wyatt watched impassively as the memory played out and realized that nothing in it was Chris's fault in fact there was nothing his little brother could do to save their mother as he was knocked out but he knew that Chris felt different._

_Suddenly Wyatt felt a huge burst of anger radiating of Chris and he jumped away as though stung._

"_Chris!" he nearly yelled "What are you doing" as he notice the sparks of lightning dancing around his brothers fingers. _

"_It's all my fault" Chris said more to himself than anyone else "and they are going to pay."_

"_No its not" Wyatt tried to remain calm and console his brother._

"_I could have saved her Wyatt!" said Chris "if only I had sensed the other demon behind me I would have saved her. It's entirely my fault I wasn't paying attention."_

"_You were distracted cause you were trying to heal mum!" Wyatt had lost his composure "don't blame it on yourself!"_

_Wyatt lunged forward activating his shield at the same time to stop his brother but he was too late and Chris had orbed out. Wyatt cursed and ran downstairs to find his aunts with his father mourning over their sister. He must have called them while Wyatt was upstairs with Chris. His aunts looked up and Wyatt shook his head._

"_Chris has gone after the demons and has cloaked himself from everyone including me" said Wyatt regretfully_

"_HOW COULD LET HIM GO!" shouted Leo. He has already lost one family member today and could not lose another one. _

"_I tried to stop him" Wyatt repeated in the same tone._

_The aunts and Wyatt had tried every possible way of finding Chris and had even orbed to the underworld to look for him but to no avail. In the end they returned back and cleaned the house as well as called the police department. They had used magic to make pipers death seem like a kitchen accident instead of an energy ball to the back. They had also messed up the kitchen to make it more believable and Darryl was the only officer present to know the truth and he had even helped them with arranging the kitchen to make it look like an explosion. Chris came home almost three hours after the officers had left and by then the whole family was worried. He orbed into his bedroom to find both Wyatt and Pure (phoebe's oldest daughter) waiting for him._


	2. Chapter 2- The Seer

Chris was rudely woken up the next morning, by Wyatt and Henry junior. He looked at the clock and sighed; he had only gotten four hours of was eight in the morning.

And Chris was just amazed that Wyatt was even up at this hour.

"I was thinking..." started Wyatt.

"Uh-oh," chorused Chris and Henry, before snickering at Wyatt's look of indignation.

"HEY! I have ideas sometimes too!" exclaimed Wyatt.

Chris inwardly smiled, he had sensed what Wyatt was about to ask and he did not want to have to explain it right now. Apparently Wyatt was not that easily distracted.

"What happened to your self-healing?"

"HUH?" said Chris feigning ignorance.

Wyatt sighed through the mental bond "What about your self- healing Christopher? Or did you not notice the wounds on your body?"

"It's gone" Chris said slowly. "Even the normal one is gone."

Henry junior demanded worriedly. "What do you mean it's gone!?'

"Exactly that!" said Chris; "It's gone! I can't heal anything. Not even a paper cut, trust me I've tried!"

Wyatt looked at Chris in exasperation. "Please don't tell me you were cutting yourself to test your theories."

"No..." said Chris slowly, as though talking to a small child. "I just had some minor scrapes in the underworld that I couldn't heal."

Henry junior had to laugh at Chris's tone and Wyatt's face.

"Grandpa!" exclaimed Chris as soon as he walked into the kitchen, and gave his grandfather a big hug.

It was no secret that Victor regretted his actions of leaving his daughters. However he had always been there for his grandchildren, hoping to make amends. Victor wrapped Chris in a warm hug and ruffled his hair. His eyes were still puffy and red from crying but nobody commented on it. It was the general state of most of the family members.

Chris was Victor's favourite grandkid, because they had spent the most time together. Though Leo loved his two sons he preferred spending time with Wyatt leaving Chris alone. Victor was the adult male figure in Chris's life besides Henry of course.

Chris looked at the food on the table and glanced at his aunts.

"Please don't tell me you cooked; I have no intention of getting food poisoning," said Chris thinking of his plans for the day. He was going to find and vanquish the demon that'd killed his mom. And he was going to do it before her funeral.

"Nope, we ordered out" was the reply from his Aunt Paige.

Chris sensed that his aunts and grandpa wanted to spend some time alone probably to go over the funeral...nope not thinking about that.

It was not a problem as he had some issues to take care of. He sensed for Wyatt and sent a quick telepathic message that he was fine and he was going out for a while , Chris then proceeded to orb to his hideout.

He reformed in a swirl of blue and white lights in the middle of the cave, and smiled when he felt his wards responding to his presence.

The familiar feeling of his own magic wrapping around him was enough to give him a moment of serenity. Chris had found this cave when he was very young and had liked the look. He had since reinforced the cave with wards as well, as buying and or salvaging furniture and orbing it here.

Thus the cave felt very homely and since it was in the underworld, it was a perfect base of operations. His own little corner of hell, literarily. Chris sighed; remembering why he was here, and started hunting through the magical artefacts he had collected over the past few short years of demon fighting. He found the athame he was looking for and hid

it up his sleeve. He then glamoured himself to his usual underworld disguise of an upper level demon and flamed out of his hideout.

He appeared outside another cave this time; however it was the entrance to a demon bar. One he had been frequenting and from which he had gotten his reliable coven of informants.

Though they just thought he was an upper level demon and did not suspect the son of a charmed one. He walked onto the bar full of confidence and ignoring everyone walked straight up to the bartender and acknowledged him. The bartender who was once a powerful warlock but was now cursed with immortality and had the majority of his powers stripped leaving him with only shimmering and fireballs, served Chris his usual drink. As he turned away Chris stopped him by asking a question in a voice low enough only for the two of them to hear.

"Where's the seer Linus?"

"What seer?" asked Linus pretending to be puzzled; "The last seer was vanquished a long time ago."

"You know what I am talking about because you are her informant, now here's the deal." said Chris and brought out a potion vial from the pocket of his black jacket.

"You tell me where the seer is and I'll give you this potion that will temporarily return your full powers to you. It should last for 3 days allowing you track down and vanquish old enemies or whatever." Then he took out the athame from his sleeve on the table.

Linus flinched when he saw the athame and Chris gave a smile that would have made a vampire run for his money.

"I believe you know what this athame is Linus. It was blessed by the witch who cursed you and it is the only weapon that can hurt you."

Linus gulped but then put on a brave and hissed "you're lying"

Chris calmly grabbed the athame and stabbed it into Linus's hand that was lying on the table. The scream of pain had everyone at the bar staring at Chris in amazement, they all knew that Linus was virtually invincible with the curse. When Chris turned around and glared at them they resumed their drinking as though nothing had happened. Typical demon, thought Chris just show them that you are more powerful and they'll leave you alone.

He then transferred his gaze back to the bartender and raised his eyebrows. "Tell me what i want to know and you get the potion and the athame will magically disappear for another century or so again."

The bartender looked at Chris nervously before taking the potion bottle and tucking it into his robes.

"She is using the sources old dungeon as her hiding place. The residual magic from the place cloaks her own as she would like to remain in hiding and not hunted by demons all the time for predictions."

Linus nervously told him knowing that if his information was wrong he might just find that blasted athame sticking out of his chest.

"Not too hard was that?" said Chris deceptively friendly before leaving with the parting cliché line of it was a pleasure doing business with you.

Chris walked out of the bar and flamed straight to the source's old dungeon. "Finally!" he thought to himself," some answers."

The seer was sitting patiently at a table fingers steeped beneath her chin. "I knew you would come sooner or later," she said.

"Wouldn't be much of a seer if you didn't" came Chris's snide remark ad he then dropped the glamour as it was no point hiding his identity from her she probably knew it already.

"Now, i want to know about the demon who killed my mother and who he is working with." Chris demanded impatiently.

The seer merely smirked in return and stepping closer she traced a finger down Chris's collar bone. "What's in it for me?"

"You wish." Chris thought to himself before bringing out yet another potion vial from his pocket "One of the last few vanquishing potion blessed by the power of three" said Chris "it should be able to take almost any demon. It's yours if I get the information I need."

The seer was very tempted, with this potion she could take out one of the nuisances in her life. She thought about it for a moment and decided maybe she could use this situation to her advantage.

She agreed to Chris's deal with a curt nod and gestured for him to sit at the table she was walking towards. Once seated she stared straight ahead and concentrated. Her eyes turned white for a moment, and she gave a short gasp,

before returning to their normal colour.

"What did you see?" Chris demanded urgently.

"The demon who killed your mother." she replied vaguely while internally smiling. This was another demon she did not like and perhaps she could throw in a few more demons into the mix and get Chris to vanquish all of them for her

that way she would still get to keep her potion for emergencies.

Unfortunately for her plan Chris was sharp and caught on to her hesitation. "Don't even think about lying I just want the name of the leader and that's it."

The seer did not look too happy and reluctantly agreed.

All credits for this chapter goes out to **l****ordsteinman** for all his time spent editing and for the tips and advice given to me.


	3. Chapter 3- The Demon

Chris appeared in a seemingly empty cave and frowned. The lair was devoid of activity. There was supposed to be a mini army lurking around here somewhere.. Suddenly he sensed a shimmering in the magic of the groaned at his own stupidity. He hadn't checked for wards and as this demon had managed to break into the manor's wards, it was logical that he would have his own. Chris ducked behind a nearby boulder to access the situation. Things were not looking good at all; he would have fight his way through at least thirty demons.

He let his magic loose, sensing for any other wards that would hinder him or cause anymore wonderful surprises; he hastily deactivated the pathetic anti-teleportation ward, and sprang out from behind the boulder immediately launching into action.

The moment Chris jumped out from the boulder he was immediately greeted with a barrage of fireballs, which he deflected with his force field. Lucky I have superman reflexes, he thought to himself before beginning his assault on the demons. He alternated between throwing fireball and shooting lightning at them. Then they were on him, he conjured two athames and started going hand to hand against the demons with the occasional telekinetic blast or fireball being hurled at them. All in all Chris was having a good fight and had thinned the numbers down to five, when a fireball hit him in the shoulder. He grunted and threw the nearest demon into a wall. He wished he could use his mom's powers and blow all these demons to kingdom come, but alas he had a cover to maintain. He quickly finished off the remaining demons, wishing he was powerful enough wield both his force field up and his powers together, for an extended time. Once all the demons had been vanquished, Chris sat against the same boulder he was hiding behind just moments previously, and closed his eyes concentrating on finding and deactivating other wards and the location of Lurca.

After a while of prodding, he finally found the hidden access to the inner caves of the hideout. It was an illusion on the south wall that hid a passageway. Chris walked down the passageway, hunting for his prey and not noticing the unknown figure stalking him.

At the base he found Lurca sitting at a table, staring at the opposite direction.

"How anti-climatic," he thought to himself. He powered up a fireball and threw it at Lurca, only to have the figure disappear. He immediately turned around, just in time to dodge the energy ball that grazed his left cheek. He saw a smirking Lurca standing there.

"I thought someone with your reputation would know an image when he sees one," she said arrogantly.

Chris decided to answer with a blast of telekinesis, followed by a fireball to the face. Lurca blocked the fireball but got thrown into the wall all the same. He stood up and shook himself, before astral projecting. There were now four of him facing Chris.

"Not so cocky now are we young Demon," said Lurca, smirking at chris.

Chris merely grinned and charged his hands, using a skill he learned on his own. His eyes flashed white and he released the bolt of lightning. Much to Lurca's shock, the lightning bounced and hit all the projections, causing them to sizzle before hitting him. It wasn't as powerful as a direct lightning bolt, but it felt as though someone had given him a really hard kick in the chest. Chris took advantage of Lurca's disorientation and thrust an athame into his shoulderbefore tossing a power stripping potion at him.

"What did you do!" exclaimed Lurca, as he unsuccessfully tried to activate his powers.

"I had to weaken you first so that the potion would work." shrugged Chris indifferently. "Now I want some answers."

Lurca tried to spit in Chris' face but Chris merely twisted the Athame in his shoulder, causing him to howl in pain.

"Why did you target the eldest charmed one, and who else is working with or under you." Chris hissed.

Lurca merely stared at Chris, and said "Now why would I tell you anything and why is a demon like you interested all of a sudden."

Chris squeezed his hands in a choking gesture, causing Lurca to grab his neck, and fall to the ground on his knees.

"I have no time for your games." He growled, "Tell me and I will make it quick."

"When you have lived as long as I have you realise that sometimes you cause more pain by not speaking." came Lurca's strangled reply.

Chris sent some low voltage bolt and low powered fireballs at Lurca, hoping to torture him into talking. Chris had other more 'persuasive' methods of torture, but that took too much time. Chris was beginning to tire due to the amount of energy he had expended. He decided to just vanquish Lurca, as he was the leader and then hunt down the rest of his accomplices.

Lurca as if sensing his intention left him with a parting message. "With the eldest charmed one dead, the power of three has broken, and soon demons will start targeting the other two and we will be rid of them once and for all. There will be more like me craving the glory of killing the charmed; I will be a legend for breaking the power of three." He then screamed in agony, as Chris used all his anger at the demon to fuel his lightning bolt and blasted Lurca to the fiery depths of hell. Then he picked up some of Lurca's ashes, and put them into a vial deciding to store it in his hideout, in case he ever felt like resurrecting him. To vanquish him again.

Sighing to himself, and feeling extremely weary, Chris decided to orb home straight instead of flaming to his hideout to hide his trail. He closed his eyes, and let the familiar soothing sensation of orbing wash over him, as he dissolved into swirling blue and white lights.

Bianca was impressed. She had been staking this hideout for 3 days now trying to find a way in stealthily. Luckily her cloaking spell seemed to have blocked her from the wards around the place, and she was contentedly observing the demons around her. Suddenly she them stiffenand teleport out, just as a figure flamed into the middle of the room. He was immediately surrounded by the same demons who teleported in seconds later to surprise him. She felt contented to enjoy the show. She never did favour demons. She watched as the powerful upper level demon threw fireballs together with lightning at the other demons and she could have sworn she saw a green forcefield appear. Then the demon started to fight hand to hand with athames, appearing seemingly out of nowhere. The only indication they were conjured was the slight twitching of his hands. Bianca nodded appreciatively; this was a technique she enjoyed using herself, though the demon was good he wasn't as good as herself she noted satisfied. She watched as he took a fireball to the shoulder andvanquished the remaining demons. Then he sat against a boulder and concentrated, appearing to meditate. She then continued to watch as he stood up and walked into the south wall where she had observed some kind of secret passageway.

Bianca was intrigued and decided to shadow him down the passageway. She watched rather detachedly as he tortured Lurca and then hissed in frustration when he killed him. That was her target dammit. She walked towards the stranger with a scowl on her face ready to give him a piece of her mind and a good thrashing. However her scowled turned into a frown of confusion when the supposed demon orbed out like a whitelighter. Bianca couldn't help it, she was curious and she decided that she will solve the mystery of this demon and snoop around for his identity.

**Once again Thanks to lordensteinman for reading through and correcting my mistakes. Would really apprecite reviews with suggestions on plot and or any feedback.**


	4. Chapter 4- The Spell

Chris orbed home and looked around wearily. He was hoping to get into his room undetected. No such luck.

"Hey Chris" whispered someone from the doorway.

Chris jumped a foot into the air before realising it was Prue. Though everyone knew Chris was close to all his cousins, Henry Junior and Prue were his favourite. The reason why Prue was his favourite was not only because she could keep a secret but despite being half cupid she was not overly intrusive like her mother phoebe. She gave people their space which was probably why she had not come over to the manor in the past 2 days since piper died.

"You okay?" she asked concerned. Prue would never admit it but Chris was her favourite cousin because he was always there for them unlike Wyatt who sometimes had his own agenda going on. Chris always came whenever called.

Chris glanced at her before tilting his head to his room gesturing for them to enter and talk. He did not want to be caught by Wyatt or worse his aunts on the landing smelling like ash and the underworld. Now was not the time to push anyone. He glamoured into new clothes once in his room knowing the spell would only keep him clean for the duration of the talk and then he would need a bath. He explained to Prue about Lurca and how he had vanquished him also mentioning that he was going to track the rest of them down. Prue just nodded and listened.

When Chris was done Prue pulled him into a hug and whispered "Be careful Chris I don't think we can handle another loss maybe you should bring Wyatt or one of us along for help...just in case..."she said trailing off at the last part.

Chris did not want his family involved in his quest for revenge he wanted them to stay out of this and stay safe. Furthermore, they would learn about his hideout and his informant pool, things he wasn't ready to share with anyone yet. No one could know the extent with which he was familiar with the underworld or he might just find himself grounded with a power inhibitor strapped to him. He just nodded to Prue assuring her that he was fine and not to worry. Chris then left to take a Bath leaving Prue with her own thoughts.

Prue really wanted to tell Wyatt about Chris' recent exploits but she couldn't bring herself to betray his trust. She also knew how overprotective Wyatt was and how much on edge he was since his mother's death. And though she wouldn't admit she was also worried for Chris. He seemed different and more determined than she had seen for a long time. She hoped he wouldn't do anything stupid like take on the whole underworld by himself. She beamed herself downstairs to the conservatory where Wyatt was sitting.

"Chris is back and taking a shower." she informed him.

Wyatt immediately got out of his seat and walked up the stairs hoping to catch his brother and knock some sense into him. Wyatt secretly also wanted to know if the demon had been punished. He marched to his brother's room and sat on the bed waiting for Chris to complete his shower. Wyatt was worried about Chris He knew Chris was powerful and he also knew how much time Chris spent in the underworld despite Chris' attempt at secrecy. But hunting down really powerful demons on his own was pushing it and Wyatt would not compromise, especially on his little brother's safety.

When Chris finally had his shower and stepped into the room Wyatt hid his surprise well. Chris was running really low on juice. He needed at least a 3 day break to regain that amount of power and Wyatt would make sure he got it. After finding out about Lurca and Chris' plans to take out the rest of the group Wyatt nodded appreciatively. A message had to be sent and while that was not Chris' idea it was an added benefit. He then told Chris that Leo had decided to return up there to continue his elder duties and had promised to come when called. Chris scoffed at the idea of Leo orbing in to save the day. He had never been there much and while they had the occasional chat, Wyatt had always been closer to Leo. Chris did not blame him after all Leo became an elder just before Chris' Birth and as such was not around as much to foster a bond with his baby self than with Wyatt.

As he was leaving the door Wyatt faced Chris with a serious expression on his face and told him very sternly that he was not going anywhere for the next three days.

Wyatt was alone in the kitchen planning what to do with his baby brother. He knew Chris was going to disobey him anyway. Wyatt then called for Prue and Kat and Tamora. The joys of everyone having whitelighter and cupid blood in the family. Phones and time lag for travel had lost their significance. Moments later Prue beamed in and Tamara and Kat orbed in behind her.

"Wassup." said Prue immediately upon reforming.

"Chris." Said Wyatt.

Prue sighed. "I know where this is going. And the answer is no." Prue stated firmly to Wyatt.

"You saw how he was Prue!" exclaimed Wyatt. "Don't look so shocked I sensed you upstairs when Chris orbed in you both aren't as stealthy as you think."

At this point both Tam (Tamora) and Kat had blank looks on their faces.

"He wants us to put an anti-teleportation spell on Chris basically tying him to the house." Prue explained.

"It's only temporary. Perhaps till his school" Wyatt defended himself. "He was utterly drained when he orbed in. You know how dangerous being drained of power is to your life." Wyatt stared pleadingly at Kat and Tam knowing that if he got the majority vote Prue would join in.

"Why do you need us for? You could do the spell yourself." Asked Tam puzzled.

"Yea it would powerful enough to hold Chris especially since he is drained. You do not need a power of three spell for this Wyatt." said Kat backing her sister.

"He would recognize the spell signature and Chris has become scarily adept at breaking spells." Wyatt sighed, once again.

"Please. For Chris." Wyatt pleaded again. Knowing that those words might be just enough to ease their lingering doubt.

Kat and Tam looked torn, while Prue just looked resigned. She knew this would be helping Chris but she also knew he wouldn't see it that way.

"Very well." said Prue Leaving Wyatt stunned. He had expected her to violently object and start tossing him around the room for even suggesting it.

Hearing her agreement, Tam and Kat both nodded as well.

Tam, Kat, Prue and Wyatt were standing in front of the podium where the book of shadows was kept. As a tradition most spells were cast in this same spot especially power of three spells. Wyatt was just supervising he had faith in his cousins spell casting.

"You sure Chris won't walk in on us." Demanded Kat for the fourth time.

"Yes Kat he is fast asleep." snapped Wyatt his patience running thin. It seemed to be happening more and more frequently.

"All right all right relax Wyatt. Don't get so tensed." Prue then nodded to both Tam and Kat and together they chanted the spell.

I call upon the ancient power

In this time and in this hour

Enchant Chris the half elder

Before the passing of this hour

Take away all his teleportation powers.

"Why not just orbing?" asked a curious Tam.

"I have a feeling that orbing is not the only power he has that allows him to teleport." said Wyatt. "Sometimes he just appears and I never detect any orbing." He elaborated.

"Maybe you don't pay enough attention with all the sleeping you do." Teased Tam.

Prue had remained oddly silent throughout the exchange.

_**Prue had just got home from school one day when someone flamed into her room. "Demon!" she shrieked throwing a potion in her pocket at the flames to reveal an annoyed Chris drenche**__**d in vanquishing potion. "Damn it! This stuff takes forever to get off its worse than demon goo." Chris grumbled.**_

"_**Well you scared me." stated Prue." In case you didn't realise you flamed into the middle of my room and people in this house are quite jumpy.**__**"**_

"_**Quite is an understatement." muttered Chris**_

"_**Nothing mum, Chris just tried to scare me." Prue told her mother who by then had run into the room in her demon fighting stance.**_

"_**Oh." said phoebe. "Chris, don't scare us like that. Everyone is quite jumpy in**__** this family."**_

"_**Again with the quite. If I were a psychiatrist I'd say my family was schizophrenic." muttered Chris to himself which caused Prue to burst out laughing.**_

"_**Don't tell anyone. It'll be our secret." Chris had implored Prue.**_

"_**Okay." Prue had agreed, though till today she had no idea why.**_

"Hello! Earth to Prudence."

Prue scowled at Tam and noticing Wyatt staring at her suspiciously she quickly changed the topic.

"Well I gotta get going. I am helping mum out with the...er...arrangements." she stuttered on the last part. She had no idea how their family was going to make it through the funeral tomorrow. Everyone was numb even her mum had stopped crying and would suddenly zone out even when people were talking to her. She had also noticed Wyatt freaking out and to top it off Chris was going on some crazy-demon-hunting-revenge-spree. With that she beamed out, leaving Tamora and Kat with a very Broody Wyatt.

"Well bye Wyatt" they said in unison not liking the awkward silence. They also had to get home and help their mom prepare she was doing most of the arrangements. Since Phoebe broke down every time the word funeral and Piper was mentioned and she was supposedly the strong empathy.

Wyatt just stood there in silence wondering if there was any way, any at all, that would stop demons from coming after his family. After 3 hours in the attic with his mom's death weighing heavily on him he had come out with a plan. His family might not agree with him but it had to be done. He would not lose anyone anymore.

Chris was quietly meditating in his room. It always cleared his head and helped him think. It also had the added benefit of increasing his connection with nature allowing his powers to regenerate slightly quicker. It would still take at least 2 days though.

He was deep in concentration when suddenly he felt a tingly sensation and then as though a part of him had vanished. He knew the tingly sensation was a good witch casting a spell on him and were his elder powers warning him but he couldn't place what was missing. He opened his eyes and checked the mirror. Nope nothing he thought to himself and then tried to orb to the attic to check the book. Tried, being the key word. He then proceeded to flame and when that didn't work either he put 2 and 2 together and came to a conclusion.

"Wyatt!" He shouted angrily marching off to the attic to scream at his brother

AN: Sorry for disappearing for so long guys i promise to get another chapter up by Monday.


	5. Chapter 5- The Funeral

Today was the day of Piper's funeral and as usual Chris was the first awake in the Halliwell ancestral manor. It was nearing 7.30 in the morning and he had to get ready for the funeral as well as drag Wyatt out of bed. Chris went and freshened up and took a quick shower before walking into Wyatt's room and conjuring a bucket of water over his head. He did not wait to hear Wyatt's protest or grin at his prank. Today was not a good day for Christopher Perry Halliwell. In fact it was a horrible day for the whole Halliwell family especially his aunts who had to bury their oldest sister...again. Wyatt was ready in record time and walked into the conservatory to see Chris staring blankly out of the window. Wyatt sighed to himself, he thought they had been over this already. He had kept himself busy with funeral preparations as well as organising and sending messages to all the different magical creatures who may want to attend Piper's funeral, all to prevent himself from breaking down but as he approached his brother's back he felt his walls come crumbling down. He thanked god that here had been no demon attacks on his family as while Chris was playing detective in the underworld Wyatt had been there as well. He had vanquished a whole clan of Scabber demons. The message was clear, stay away from the Halliwell family or the twice blessed will destroy you. Wyatt came up behind Chris and wrapped his sobbing brother into a hug. The two bothers stood there in each other's embrace mourning the loss of their mother when they heard the sound of orbing. They saw Kevin the elder reform in white robes instead of his usual gold.

"I will never forget what she has done for me," he explained. "I wanted to pay my last respects."

Wyatt nodded. "You're early, the rest of the family will be here by nine then we will be heading to the funeral."

Kevin acknowledged it with a tilt of his head and said he was here to help out with anything else. Wyatt was touched. Kevin had always been the favourite elder of the two brothers. He was still in tune with the world and considering the age at which he became an elder he could relate to the brothers and had even helped them with some of their pranks cloaking them and making them untraceable.

Chris who had been silent all this time nodded to Kevin and made his way to the kitchen. He paused at the counter considering if he should make breakfast for his whole family who were arriving in an hour.

Soon the house was filled with sounds that had not been heard in the past 2 days. Namely the sound of cooking and soon the smell of pancakes wafted through the house. Wyatt sat talking with Kevin telling all they had found out about the attack. He did not disturb Chris in the kitchen as that was Chris's area of expertise. Wyatt knew he couldn't cook to save his life. The epitome of his culinary skills was cooking an omelette without burning it. Soon enough it was 8.45 and Wyatt together with Kevin helped Chris lay out the table and place breakfast on the counter. Chris had kept it simple; there were plain fluffy pancakes as well as some bacon and a jug of orange juice was ready in the fridge. Chris himself had orbed upstairs to change and Wyatt was on his way leaving Kevin to guard the food.

Chris sighed and ran his hair through his brunette hair. It was time for a haircut he noted. He had to get one before going back to school. He put on his black suit and looked in the mirror. God he really hated suits. They were stuffy and really uncomfortable. He made his way to the kitchen to catch up with Kevin knowing that he had been a little rude to the young elder.

Wyatt had already put on his suit and was trying to comb the blonde mop on his head. He liked it wild and messy as he looked like a typical surfer boy but for the event today he wanted to look his best. It was the last time he would be seeing his mother. He finally managed to achieve a standard he was satisfied with and sensed Prue in the kitchen with henry Junior.

Prue had orbed in with Henry Junior into the kitchen surprised to see Chris and Kevin talking there. She noted the plates of food and frowned at Chris. She reached around his neck and straightened his collar while smoothing down his blazer.

Behind her Henry Junior rolled his eyes and pointed at his own suit and at Prue. Chris disguised his chuckles as coughing and glanced towards the opposite end of the kitchen. Just in time to see Tam and Kat orb in saying that Paige will be there in 5. They both gave Chris a hug and sat beside him at the counter. All the Halliwell kids knew Kevin, having gone up there for some reason or another. Soon Parker beamed in informing them that phoebe was on the way with coop and penny.

Chris stood up and was about to look for Wyatt when he orbed into the kitchen. He was then embraced by all the cousins and the next generation sat at the counter awaiting the arrival of the 2 remaining charmed ones.

"Where's Uncle Leo?" Parker directed her question to Kevin.

Kevin squirmed in his seat looking decidedly uncomfortable." He said he'll be there for the funeral." he replied.

He was saved from answering any other questions by the arrival of phoebe and coop. When she reformed she immediately pulled both Chris and Wyatt into a hug. Her eyes were puffy and red and her voice cracked when she spoke.

"Let's go." she said. "Paige is meeting us straight there as she is ushering the guests."

Together as one the Halliwell family orbed out of the house and straight into the cemetery where they were greeted by many different mythical creatures. Paige was ushering them around. All the creatures were there to attend the funeral of Piper Halliwell one of the famous charmed sisters. Many of them there had received help from the charmed ones and some even from piper personally. They were there to pay their respects to what was once the most powerful force of good. This wasn't just a funeral for Piper. It also signified the ending of the sister's duties as charmed ones. There was no doubt that soon Prue, Ket and Tam would have to take up the mantle of the being the new charmed one. The reason Wyatt and Chris were not even though they were the eldest was because they were deemed powerful enough being the first witch-white lighter and the first elder-witch hybrid. Prue was also very powerful due to her being the first cupid-witch hybrid and it was still not known whether she or parker would be the next power of three though currently it was Prue. Chris had his theories on why this was so but had not deigned to share them with anybody.

Upon reforming Chris felt the hairs on his neck stand and extended his sensing powers. What he felt made him gasp in surprise. He nodded appreciatively to his aunt Paige and Phoebe.

"Nice spell." he commended his aunts.

Paige merely nodded at his compliment. The spell was actually a huge illusion spell blanketing the cemetery and any mortal or demon approaching would be repelled. Chris was impressed it definitely required immense power to cover the entire cemetery he suspected that his aunts had called upon the Halliwell line for the spell as they no longer had the power of three. The Halliwell line made their way where piper's coffin lay. There were seats set-up around the area for guests to sit down. They were surprised to see their victor Bennett there. He stood up and hugged all his grandkids. He muttered words of condolences to both Chris and Wyatt. They couldn't help but notice how his voice kept cracking. They all knew that burying another daughter was very hard for victor and that he was trying to stay strong for his family.

"I thought you were away." Chris mumbled into his grandpa's shirt.

"I couldn't miss my chance to say...goodbye. "He croaked the last part out his voice cracking.

One by One the Halliwell family walked up to the coffin to say their goodbyes. Victor was the first. He walked up to the coffin and stared at his daughters face. He shook his head and kissed her forehead telling her how much he loved her and that he would take care of Wyatt and Chris. He walked off to the side crying and muttering something that sounded strangely like "not again" to himself. Phoebe went together with Paige. She could not get any words out opting instead to kiss piper's forehead. Coop had to support her as she walked away. Paige was the most collected. She walked towards the coffin with her hand in Henry's. She reached the coffin and kissed Piper's forehead telling her how much she loved her and that she will be missed and also thanking her for being an amazing elder sister. By which time there were tears flowing down her cheeks. The cousins all repeated the same procedure. The entire Halliwell clan was going to miss Piper. She was the glue that held the family together, Always organising family dinners so that the Halliwells would meet up regularly and she always made time to help family even if they suddenly appeared in her restaurant in the middle of lunch hour. She was very much alike Chris in that way. Chris and Wyatt were the last two to walk up to their mother's coffin. Wyatt bent down and kissed Piper's forehead stroking her cheek he sobbed. "I'll miss you mom." Chris went next and he conjured a white rose and gently placed it between his mom's hands. He placed his head on her chest and sobbed. He told her that he had killed the demon responsible and that he will always be her little peanut. As he was leaving he whispered. "Love you mum forever."

Suddenly, Chris noticed Wyatt stiffen. He followed the direction of Wyatt's gaze and found Leo. He scowled to himself and gestured at Wyatt to carry on and that he wasn't talking to Leo. Wyatt went to entertain his dad and followed him while he paid his respects to his wife. Wyatt felt like he was intruding on something private and just held his father while he wept. Soon after Leo orbed away saying he had elder duties to attend to.

Towards the end of the ceremony, Wyatt caught sight of his Aunts Phoebe and Paige walking in with Aunt Billie. She gave Wyatt a hug and asked him about Chris who had disappeared as soon as Leo had appeared. He waved a hand in Leo's direction and Billie got the hint. She then proceeded to Piper's coffin to say her goodbye. Wyatt was surprised that Billie had made it to Pipers funeral as she had been overseas doing research for magic school. It was understandable that she was here as after the final battle, the sisters had eventually forgiven Billie and she had been more or less adopted as their fourth sister.

Finally it reached the end of the ceremony. The Halliwell family had managed to get Kevin to perform the ceremony for their sister and it was as great an honour as anyone could get. An elder performing their last rites. They had foregone the traditional speech as no one was in a state to speak about piper. She was a witch, a wife, a sister, a mother, a friend, a career woman and lastly a wonderful person who helped others and had touched the lives of many. As the coffin was being lowered into the ground, the Halliwell line stood in a circle around the grave, each one saying a private message that they knew piper would hear. The Halliwells orbed or beamed away one by one leaving Wyatt and Chris there alone with their mother's coffin to say their private farewell just as they had requested. Chris knelt onto the ground and conjured a white piece of marble. Wyatt waved his hands over slab and wordings stated to appear. Chris and Wyatt had planned the wordings together and had decided to manually scoop the sand over Pipers grave. Granting her wish of a normal life and letting them get closure. Once the tombstone was done the brothers scooped sand over Piper's coffin using shovels and placed it at the head of her grave.

_**Here Lies Piper Halliwell**_

_**A Mother and a sister**_

_**She will be sorely missed**_

_**God blessed us with love**_

_**And he sends a person for us to love**_

_**That person lies here **__**today in eternal rest**_

_**She will be missed by the rest.**_

AN: As promised heres the other chapter...hope I got elements of the funeral right.


End file.
